


La melodía del cambio

by Kmiya



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Reinventing Facts, Spoilers, kinda a little touch of sadness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmiya/pseuds/Kmiya
Summary: No se ríe en voz alta por respeto a los presentes, pero el pensamiento está ahí, más claro que el agua del lago Hylia en sus mejores días: “Debe ser cosa de familia”.Parece ser que aquella melodía definió su destino.
Relationships: Fado & Saria (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 2





	La melodía del cambio

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de la segunda mitad del juego de WW (básicamente Fado es el spoilers oops), kinda e igual del final de OoT.
> 
> Reví por milesima vez un gameplay de este juego y siempre recuerdo la sensación de tristeza que me deja la situación de Fado, Laruto, Makar y Medli, de ahí surgió esto.

Los kokiri tienen una vida tranquila, cuidar del bosque, ayudar al nuevo árbol Deku a crecer sanamente; algunos se encargan de calmar a los skull kids con un poco de música, proteger a los animales... ninguno sale a las tierras más allá del bosque, no lo necesitan, viviendo en un mundo aparte, incomprensible para los demás seres que habitaban ese país.

Por ello cuando la temible amenaza acabó, se enteraron sólo porque el joven gran árbol Deku y la princesa los hylianos les hablaron de ello, contándoles sobre el héroe del tiempo y los sabios que ayudaron al mismo en su misión.

Tontos ellos al no haberse dado cuenta antes, a llorar tarde el destino de una querida amiga, a celebrar en lo que se había convertido a pesar de la tristeza que eso mismo provocaba.

Años han pasado desde aquello y lo sucedido poco a poco se ha convertido en una leyenda más, contado a los más jóvenes, a aquellos que tienen curiosidad por los grabados.

Pero no todos olvidan, no todos quieren dejar lo sucedido de lado.

Sonriendo, como todas las mañanas, el pequeño kokiri sale de su casa a saludar al joven gran árbol Deku, a pasear por la aldea y preparar una canasta con comida, así como su fiel y querido violín.

Pasea con calma por el bosque, a una zona donde ya no hay monstruos pero sigue teniendo mala fama y es evitada por casi todos los de su pueblo, tachándolo de loco despreocupado por su extraña rutina. Llega frente al ruinoso edificio en lo más profundo, el Templo del Bosque y trepa al árbol frente al mismo, acomodándose en su gruesa rama, dejando su canasta a un lado y preparando su violín para iniciar su verdadera rutina. Toca aquella canción que a ambos les encanta. La toca por horas, junto con otras de su repertorio y que recuerda le sacaban siempre una sonrisa.

Hace tiempo, en una ocasión, el joven gran árbol Deku le preguntó curioso por qué de su ritual en el Templo del Bosque a lo que él, portando su infinita sonrisa le respondió:

―Porque debe ser aburrido para ella estar en un lugar tan callado, ¿no?

_“Y sola”_ pero eso solo lo pensó para sí.

El guardián del bosque entendió y asintió, dejándolo ser, porque su sonrisa era sincera y podía sentir lo feliz que esa tarea autoimpuesta lo hacía.

Y así, su visita al templo se volvió algo de su día a día, maravillando a esa parte del bosque con su pequeño concierto. Fue así año tras año, hasta que en un día, inspirado tras un sueño donde los recordó a ambos (y eso debió de darle una pista de que ese no sería un día normal, rara vez sueña con su viejo amigo hyliano), toca una nueva melodía que le provoca una extraña sensación.

―Fado ―le llama la tierna voz del ya no tan joven gran árbol Deku―, ven a verme, he de hablar contigo.

El kokiri mira su hada, pero ella tampoco parecía tener idea del porqué de tal llamada, así que sin perder el tiempo, ambos se dirigen de regreso al poblado.

Ya frente al protector del bosque notan otra presencia ahí, un gran búho marrón.

―Fado, hay algo que debo decirte.

_«Sabio del Viento»_

No se ríe en voz alta por respeto a los presentes, pero el pensamiento está ahí, más claro que el agua del lago Hylia en sus mejores días: _“Debe ser cosa de familia”_.

Parece ser que aquella melodía definió su destino. No le molesta, más bien se siente como algo que siempre debió ser. El búho dice ser un representante del sabio de la Luz que está ahí para guiarlo hacia al castillo, para conocer al rey de Hyrule y a una zora que es la Sabia de la Tierra (y ahí está evitando reírse otra vez, ¿por qué un zora es de la tierra? ¿Por qué el agua ya estaba tomado por alguien de su raza y no querían repetirse?)

El cambio de vida es algo extraño. No le molesta dejar el bosque, aunque si extraña el templo, pero el rey le ha otorgado un lugar con un lindo jardín. Pasan unos meses así, tocando con la chica zora siendo dirigidos por el rey, aprendiendo sobre su misión y memorizando la melodía que ahora es su responsabilidad. Aunque sabe que en realidad les están ayudando a hacerse a la idea de su destino.

Cuando el día llega, Miruto* parece triste al despedirse, pero él sólo sonríe, lo que la resigna y le hace sonreírle de vuelta antes de seguir al soldado que le guiará al Templo de la Tierra. Se despide del rey y sigue a su propio guía. Este lo lleva hasta un lugar muy remoto y le deja en la entrada, solo.

Solo... así es como se supone estará el resto de su vida.

Saca su violín, listo para tocar la melodía que le abrirá la puerta cuando algo inesperado le sorprende.

(Lo que es raro, él casi nunca se sorprende ni es tomado desprevenido de esa forma)

―Fado.  
  
Su eterna sonrisa tiembla un poco, pero no desaparece.

―Saria.

La pequeña Sabia del Bosque se ha manifestado frente a él y es la misma que recuerda, sin haber cambiado nada. Aunque eso es lo usual en los kokiri ¿no?

―Fado, me alegra mucho volver a verte.

Ríe. Con ella nunca ha tenido razón para esconder su risa.

―¡En verdad mi misión debe de ser importante! La mismísima Sabia del Bosque ha venido a verme.

―Fado ―reclama Saria con voz suave, calmando él su risa.

―No lo he dicho de mala forma, el verte siempre alegrará mis días.

―Solo hasta ahora se me ha permitido poder verte.

―Porque es una despedida ¿cierto?

No le responde, pero su sonrisa le dice todo.

Conversar no tiene mucho sentido para ambos, así que él señala con un gesto su violín.

―Espero que todos estos años como Sabia no hayan menguado tu habilidad.

Por fin logra que Saria sea la que ría y alza la mano, haciendo aparecer su ocarina.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo pasan tocando, pero es como si algo se reparara dentro de él, algo que no sabía estaba roto. La había extrañado, pero saber que a pesar de su posición se encontraba bien le quitaba un peso que nunca había aceptado tener.

La última melodía que tocan es aquella nueva que aprendió, la que le ha cambiado la vida.

―Gracias ―murmura, escuchando como la puerta del templo se abre―. Adiós, Saria ―sin dejar de tocar se adentra al mismo, en ningún momento dando un paso tembloroso, nunca dudando sobre en lo que se ha convertido ahora su vida.

Saria termina la melodía, observando como el templo se cierra para aquellos que no sean su sabio o el héroe.

―Adiós, Fado.

Y con eso, luego de muchas ( _muchas_ ) décadas, su espíritu por fin puede descansar.

El Sabio del Bosque ya no es necesario, ahora es el turno del Sabio del Viento.

Hasta que Hyrule o su héroe vuelvan a necesitarlos.

**Author's Note:**

> *Miruto: Nombre inventado y siguiendo la lógica de Fado (hecho de las notas musicales Fa-do), el Mi por la nota y el resto por esa costumbre de los zoras de tener nombres similares a Ruto. Doy a entender que ella es la primera Sabia de la Tierra, antepasada de Laruto.
> 
> En este momento no puedo recordar por qué me quedé con la idea de que hubo una Sabia antes que Laruto, mientras que Fado duró más tiempo (por ser Kokiri). Sé que escribí esto luego de rever un gameplay de WW, pero en este momento no puedo recordar de dónde vino esta idea.
> 
> Welp, gracias por leer xD


End file.
